1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a vehicle-mounted electronic apparatus, and more particularly to a technique that is suitable for use in a vehicle-mounted apparatus such as an audio visual navigation system.
2. Description of the Related Art
Vehicle-mounted apparatuses such as navigation systems have been developed for commercial use (refer to Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication JP-A2002-318129, for instance). Such vehicle-mounted apparatuses are generally designed in conformity with the DIN (Deutsche Industre Normen) standards. In terms of general versatility, limitations of mounting space, or other factors, there may be cases where a vehicle-mounted apparatus of 1 DIN size (a model of the type that is designed to fit in a 1-DIN space) is preferable to a vehicle-mounted apparatus of 2 DIN size (a model of the type that is designed to fit in a 2-DIN space).
There is some risk of a vehicle-mounted apparatus of conventional design being stolen from a vehicle even if the doors of the vehicle are locked. In order to avoid this, users have to take some anti-theft measure when getting away from the vehicle, for example: (1) hide the vehicle-mounted apparatus as a whole from sight with a cover; (2) detach the vehicle-mounted apparatus from the vehicle.
However, in order to effect the measure (1), the vehicle-mounted apparatus needs to be constructed with a low degree of design flexibility at a higher manufacturing cost. Moreover, in order to effect the measure (2), users are required to make troublesome efforts such as removal of a plurality of bolts and detachment of a plurality of connectors from the vehicle.